Future Predator
They're extremely fast and very intelligent. They don't see in a light spectrum, they use a super form of echolocation, they see sound, even if their target is not moving and making no noise, they can locate a person by the sound of their beating heart. They are are believed to have wiped out humanity in the future. There are 3 different future timelines all of these occupied by these savage beasts. There is the future where they evolved from bats in their own natural timeline after the extinction of man. There is the megopteran-predator war future where they were cloned from their future selves and escaped into the city of london killing all the inhabitants and eventually to the whole world all the while fighting off a new species of carnivorous killer insect: the Megopteran. In the sterile earth future where the expanding and frequency of the anomalies has destroyed all life bar that living underground like the humans who has been sent back in time to prevent this future. But the predators have survived. They have mutated... Battle vs Robert Muldoon (By Swg66 ) The area is a jungle landscape, there's an anomaly in small clearing in the jungle. A jeep pulls into the clearing and stops in front of the anomaly. Muldoon steps out with his shotgun and walks towards the anomaly gun pointing forward. He throws a rock through, seeing it disappear. He picks up a stick and sweeps it through to see what happens, seeing it pass through unharmed, finally passing his hand through it. Wiping the sweat from his brow he slowly walks through it, gun still forward. He comes out new area, a wooded area, with relatively few trees. Walking forward for a few yards he hears something to his left, looking quickly he see's nothing. Continuing forward he smells something foul. Going down a hill he sees a big dead animal, something even he hasn't seen before. Investigating it he recognizes bites and claw marks, not like ones he's ever seen but bite marks nonetheless. Hearing a rustle again, he looks up and still doesn't see anything, he realizes something, he's being hunted. The Predator is honing in on Muldoon, his low amount of noise is making it difficult to do so but it's close. Then it hears something, and rushes towards it. Muldoon hears something running towards him, he looks to see an animal he's never seen. He fires at it but only wings its leg, but it doesn't slow down. Running down a hill with the Predator in pursuit he ducks behind a tree. Holding his gun ready he waits for it to come around the side of the tree. The Predator is again having trouble locating its prey, it can hear a heart beat but it's not much to go on. It tries sniffing out Muldoon, it picks something up and slowly makes its way forward. Muldoon hears the creature making its way forward, it sticks its head around the tree and Muldoon notices something, this creature is blind and is using sound to hunt. Slowly he puts the shotgun under its head and squeezes the trigger, blowing its head off. Muldoon examines the body, it's light and quick like a Raptor. Knowing raptors and judging by the size of the dead animal he found, he figures that there is at least one more. The first Predator's mate is searching the area, having heard the gunshot it moves towards the area. Mulddon is walking slowly and quietly listening for any noise. Then he hears something, it sound like a distress call from some kind of animal. Walking towards the sound, he finds what looks like smaller versions of the creature he killed, clearly its young. These things aren't natural animals, he's certain of it. His best guess is they're some kind of genetically altered life form, like the dinosaurs in the park, but these are worse, they were never meant to exist. Pulling out his pistol he started to kill them off. The second Predator hears its young's distress calls and the pops of gun fire and rushes towards the noise. Muldoon finishes his work and gets his shotgun ready for the parent. He starts walking out of the den, not wanting to be in the exact spot he had made all the noise in. He notices something to his left , movement in the brush. He looks and sees the Predator just standing there, looking in the other direction. Slowly he moves forward, he wants to get a close as possible to ensure a kill. He gets closer and it's still not moving. Something's not right and he knows it. Finally he gets close enough to almost touch it, but now knows that it's pointless, part of its head is missing, it's the one he already killed. Terror grips him as he realizes that the thing had set a trap. The second Predator moves down from a tree, to where it put its mate's body to lure Muldoon out. Something is in front of it, it can hear breathing and a heart beat. Muldoon sees the Predator to his left "Clever girl". Finally hearing something the Predator leaps at Muldoon. Muldoon swings his shotgun around trying to fire but misses. The loud bang is enough to stun the Predator, however he's lost his gun. Rolling down the hill he pulls out his pistol and runs, back towards the anomaly. The Predator regains its sense, with Muldoon no longer trying to keep himself quiet, it clearly hears him, and starts running after him. Muldoon comes up over a hill and sees the anomaly, but hears the Predator and sees it coming, he starts running, firing at it. The Predator can now hear him now clearly, his gunfire making him all the easier to find, but it's getting winged by the bullets. Muldoon is almost to the anomaly but the Predator is hot on his heels. He makes on last sprint and jumps through the anomaly. The Predator can no longer sense him, but continues on its path. The anomaly closes before it can get through, so it just keeps running, not knowing it will never catch Muldoon. WINNER: Draw To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:PA Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:British Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Future Warriors